everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Opaline Glass
Opaline Glass, sometimes called Opal, is a 2015 introduced and all round character. Opaline is the daughter of Nella from the story Verde Prato, written by Giambattista Basile. In the Rebel/Royal conflict Opaline sides with the Rebels, having no desire to kill two ogres and have her prince get hurt just so she can get her happily ever after. She’s very firm in her beliefs and often argumentative about it. Character Personality Opaline is a generally calm and considerate girl, who is partial to a good romance. This likely stems from her secret relationship, which she keeps a secret due to her partner's wishes (though the secret isn’t terribly well kept). Meeting up at night and speaking 24/7 on the MirrorPads and MirrorPhones results in her being rather tired in the day. She is fairly quick witted, shown by the fact her and her friend Quinn O'Kane can often be seen making snarky comments and high fiving during other people’s arguments. Not that Opaline is argument free herself – her firm beliefs (especially in the Royal / Rebels conflict) and opinionated nature can lead her to butt heads, especially with her Royal roommate Star Thalergeld. Despite this, she isn't one to pick a fight (merely retaliate) and is fairly polite, ableit fairly cynical. Her diary reveals that Opaline struggles with the expectations placed on her, especially those concerning destiny. She tries very hard to be brave and feels that she is a brave person, but struggles with what is truly the brave thing to do in her diary - is following the destiny you hate brave? Or is it braver to rebel? Running away from the issue distresses her a lot, but lately she has taken to following her heart and gut over stressing over options. Opaline firmly believes any direction you take and any choice you make can be turned into progress if you try - something she learns in her diary. Because of her personal struggle to do the right thing, Opaline can't stand when other people blindly follow others without giving it a second thought. She strongly feels that authority figures don't always know best and that sometimes your judgement is more beneficial than what is suggested to you by others (especially when those others have ulterior motives). After her diary, Opaline picks up a habit of picking and choosing which rules she wants to follow, in regards to the destiny conflict. Opaline enjoys taking care of people and tending to their needs, yet she cannot stand it when people try to do the same for her. She has a fairly weak immune system and is prone to getting ill and sick, but always tries her hardest to push through it and not let anyone know (even if it is something more serious). This likely has to do with her upbringing - the idea that Opaline should put others first has always been present in her life and Opaline pushes that to the extreme. To her, being helped and having someone else look after her is a weakness - a sign she has failed at something she needs to be good at. The poor girl has yet to take a day off school due to illness and she's 16. As kind as Opaline is, she's terrible at keeping secrets. She's prone to 'word vomit' when she gets upset or annoyed, which makes it very easy to get a secret out of her. The only kind of secrets she's good at keeping are her own. Opaline will usually become stand offish or change the conversation to the latest gossip in an effort to stop people asking about issues she doesn't want to talk about. This isn't something Opaline is very proud of and she is working on becoming a better communicator. Hobbies Opaline is a girl who will try anything once. Naturally this means her friends seem to end up doing a lot of high speed fun activities together and, with Opaline being fairly passive, this is something she doesn't mind. In her head, it's not about what you do but who you do it with. Unfortunately, down time is necessary. Opaline seems to spend most of her downtime sewing and designing outfits, scrap booking or writing in her diary. When not doing any of the above things, Opaline tries to volunteer in places that need her. She's worked in shops, helped with kids, assisted in animal shelters.. You name it! If it helps people, Opaline has tried it. Notably, in the past she helped out in the Baby Bunting Hospital's clinic in the town. She eventually gave the position up due to pressure from her mum. Opaline used to enjoy playing the piano as a young girl but seems to have stopped in recent years, likely due to how much it reminds her of her family and home. Powerful Qualities Following the late 2015/early 2016 rebranding, Opaline was given three qualities that make her powerful. These are listed as Brave, Caring, and Adventurous. Brave Opaline being listed with the brave trait needs no explanation - she heavily values bravery, strives to act in a manner than exhibits bravery, and enjoys being brave. Acting with cowardice and seeing people take cowardly actions never fails to upset and anger her. Adventurous It is likely that the adventurous trait comes from Opaline's willingness to do and try anything. Caring Opaline's bravery and love of new experiences is perhaps only matched by her caring nature. She adores other people and their safety and happiness means the world to Opaline. The fact Opaline wishes to dedicate herself to nursing speaks miles about her. Appearance Appearance wise, Opaline is a young Italian girl with a notable accent. She has tanned skin with pale white patches on her face, left hand and lower legs (vitiligo). Her hair is tied up in a half ponytail, styled to look like a full ponytail. She wears very basic make up, finding things are often hard to match with her different skin tones. Opaline has grey eyes and is of an average height. Her colour scheme mainly revolves around red white and dark grey, heavily involving medical motifs, such as the doctor’s cross and the Caduceus. This is due to her desire to help people and prevent unnecessary harm, which is Opaline’s reason for not following her destiny. Fairy tale – Verde Prato : Main Article: Verde Prato How the Story Goes The story revolves around a princess, Nella, and her prince. The two are lovers and visit each other at night via a secret enchanted glass tunnel that joins their kingdoms. Every night the prince would run through the tunnel to see Nella and they would spend the night together. Unfortunately, Nella's two ugly, evil sisters find out about the prince and princess and smash the glass tunnel. That night when the prince runs to see Nella, he falls and cuts himself all over. Due to the tunnel being enchanted, the wounds do not heal and the prince is mortally ill. To try and save his son, the king of the nearby kingdom says whoever cures his son can marry him. Nella decides she needs to cure her prince and leaves her castle in disguise to find a remedy. On her quest, she hears two ugly ogres discussing the fact the prince will never be healed, because the only thing that can heal him is to smear their fat all over the princes body. Desperate, Nella pretends to be lost in the woods and asks the ogres to let her into their house. The ogres think they're getting an easy meal so let Nella in. Once in the house, Nella murders both ogres. Having murdered both ogres, Nella gathers their bodily fat into a bucket and takes it to her prince. She cures the prince and reveals herself to him, the king and anyone else watching. Their marriage is quickly arranged. How does Opaline fit into it? As the daughter of Nella, Opaline is expected to eventually kill the two ogres in an attempt to save her prince. Opaline absolutely hates the idea of her prince becoming mortally ill because of her family, in addition to the fact she has no desire to kill living beings for her own benefit. Her belief that no one should have to harm or be harmed to get a happily ever after leads her to siding with the Rebels. Relationships Family Opaline's family consists of her, her mother and her father. Opaline is fairly distant from her family, never showing real excitment on Parent's Day and almost never writing home and talking to them. This stems from Opaline's resentment of them, due to their attitudes. Her diary shows that Opaline was under quite a lot of pressure as a kid - she was raised with the ideals of being brave and heroic, all in hopes of making her a keen candidate for her destiny. At the time her diary is set these teachings really seem to have caused more harm than good, resulting in Opaline being stressed, confused and very upset. Eleonora "Nella" Glass Eleonora is Opaline's mother and the person who previously filled the role of Nella. Opaline notes that it is her mother in particular who is pushy about her following her destiny, despite her clear lack of enthusiasm for the role. The role means a lot to Eleonora, which is likely why she has always been so keen for Opaline to continue the story. In her days at Ever After High Eleonora was nervous and shy, only coming out of her shell by embracing the rather big boots she had to fill. In her eyes, the story helped solved all the issues she was currently facing by giving her confidence. Rather blindly, Eleonora believes Opaline's doubt is simply nerves and that, if she signs the book and accepts the role, her problems will simply disappear. This fundamental disagreement causes a lot of fighting and is the main reason why Opaline has distanced herself from her family, a fact which causes Eleonora a lot of distress. Opaline is plagued by worry due to her upbringing which, as Opaline's mother, is highly upsetting for Eleonora. She only ever wanted her daughter to have a better high school life than she did. She did this by raising her daughter to be brave and confident with, in her eyes, an amazing future ahead of her. It's obvious to anyone that this has all backfired, with their mother-daughter relationship lost among recent fighting. Surprisingly, that doesn't stop Eleonora pushing for Opaline to follow her destiny. Still blinded by what her story did for her, Eleonora hopes that if Opaline signs the fighting will stop and they'll be able to have a mother-daughter relationship again. This leaves the family stuck in a rather nasty cycle. Opaline's Father Opaline's father is not the prince from the family story. To keep the families separate and to stop anything becoming incestuous, Eleonora (Nella) and Glaze (The Prince) split at the end of their story and found partners completely unrelated to Verde Prato. Thus, unsurprisingly, her father isn't as pushy about the idea of following destiny as Eleonora. He still views it as a tradition that needs to be upheld, but is more lenient towards rule deviation. He takes a backseat in the family drama, feeling the destiny issue is very much up to Opaline and her mother - it is not his story to meddle in. His role in the situation mainly involves comforting Eleonora, who now spends most of her time upset and worrying about all the things she did wrong. Friends Though she may not be introverted, Opaline is fairly select about who she makes friends with, preferring a smaller group of close friends. Star is her roommate and although they have rather polar opinions, Opaline appreciates why Star chooses to follow her destiny (even if she does think Star's views are wrong). There have been notable occasions where they have helped, comforted and given each other advice. They both consider the other to be like a sibling. Obsidian is "a friend - just that.", and Opaline doesn't seem in a hurry to elaborate on the matter. The two are pretty touchy-feely with each other and both of them are almost always on their MirrorPhones. Obsidian is one of the people who calls Opaline 'Opal' more often than her full name. Quinn and Opaline are often seen hanging out and enjoy quick witted, snarky conversations. Though their relationship seems shallow at first, the two have a deep understanding of the other's issues and are infinitely supportive of each other. The two originally met when Star asked Opaline to make a new outfit for Quinn, to help him fit in more at Ever After High - an issue she was glad to help with. Other Rose de Beaute is one of Opaline's newer friends, who she met at around the time of Thronecoming. They're not terribly close yet but the two both enjoy each others company, with Opaline keen to hang out more. Noël Winter and Opaline have an.. odd friendship. The two are certainly friends, with Noël using Opaline's MirrorPhone as a guinea pig beta tester for the new apps that she makes. It's mildly annoying to have your MirrorPhone disappear out of the blue (especially with all those romantic messages shes been sending to a certain prince), but the end result is beyond worth it. Linen Emperor was one of the first people Opaline talked to at Ever After. The two are in the same Throneroom class and were inseparable on Orientation. They hang out frequently. Pet Opaline has a pet Nightingale which she calls Diana. Following the theme of most Thronecoming outfits, her mask and, to an extent, her dress were themed after her pet. Romance Currently Opaline is in a secret relationship with someone else in the school, and, due to their wishes, is keeping it a secret. It is known they sneak out to see each other at night. It's likely they're the person she's the person her phone-addiction stems from. Outfits As mentioned, most of Opal’s outfits contain medical themes, usually accompanied by the colours dark grey, white and red. Notably, she prefers socks over tights and wears a lot of pencil skirts. In cases when Opaline doesn't wear a pencil skirt her outfits often feature very full skirts with trains that trail on the floor. All of the above art © me. Class-ic Schedule *''Throneroom'' *1st Period: Hero Training with Prof. Knight *2nd Period: Kingdom Management with Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen *''Break'' *3rd Period: Grimmnastics with Gingerbread Man *4th Period: Dragon Slaying with Prof. Knight *''Lunch'' *5th Period: Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rumpelstiltskin *6th Period: Advanced Wooing with King Charming Opaline used to be on the Royal Student Council but left, feeling constrained and like she didn't get to put her views across in a way she was happy with. Currently, Opaline spends a lot of time helping in the school infirmary (where she met Airmid Valerian), but she also spends some time helping out with the MirrorNet Broadcasting Club with the likes of Dexter Charming and Humphrey Dumpty. Opaline's FPA Point Average is 2.95, generally receiving A's in Hero Training, Kingdom Management and Advanced Wooing; B's in Science and Sorcery; C's in Grimmnastics and D's in Dragon Slaying. Her grades aren't something she worries over. She notes that Kingdom Management is her favourite, feeling that if she should take any message away from her story, it's that being a good ruler is important. She is looking into switching Dragon Slaying out with something she deems less barbaric and more useful (Geografairy), but has had no such luck yet. Quotes Tropes Everything has tropes; here are some of Opaline's: *Badass Princess: What her destiny demands she be. *Childhood Friend Romance: Opaline and her prince, according to her diary. *Cool Crown: Her basic outfit features a silver tiara. *Cool Sword: Her Thronecoming gift is a sword. Not that she plans to actually use it. *Hot-Blooded: Don't get her started on destiny. Just. Don't. *In-Series Nickname: Commonly called Opal. *Light Feminine Dark Feminine: Opal is the dark feminine to Star's light feminine. Star is an small, light hearted and somewhat childish dreamer, and Opaline is a down-to-earth fairly unhappy cynic. Their basic outfits do a good job of showing the contrast, with Opal wearing tight fitting dark outfits, and Star wearing poofy dresses with lots of sparkle. *Modest Royalty: Opaline wears the simplest of tiaras, and dresses in outfits far from the typical princess aesthetic. Generally, she gets embarrassed or uncomfortable when having to wear something tying her to her royalty/her destiny. *Official Couple: Her and her prince. *Peek-A-Bangs: Her hair partially covers her left eye in her basic doll. *Politically Active Princess: Opaline takes her roll very seriously, what with her favourite subject being Kingdom Management. *Red Oni, Blue Oni: The blue to Star's red - in contrast with their colour schemes. *Take a Third Option: She does this in her diary. Notably not out of bravery or actually having a good plan, but due to being scared. *The Medic: Self explanatory. Trivia *Opaline is an Aquarius, born on Feburary 11th. *Nightingales symbolize love and longing, their song is also said to “shelter secret lovers”. Furthermore, Florence Nightingale was a famous Italian nurse. **Her pet nightingale's name comes from the Roman goddess Diana - the goddess of the hunt, moon and childbirth. She is the Roman equivalent of Artemis, who was also believed to be a goddess of good health, among other things. *Opaline is a type of decorative glass. It's a shade of blue, which is the reason blue is often used in her outfits. *She identifies as bisexual. **In her diary, she notes that Chelsea York is one of the most beautiful girls she has ever met. *The gift she got for Thronecoming was some glass armor pieces (complete with a sword) enchanted to never break. Opaline uses this gift in Dragon Games, saying that she was never going to use the armor for its intended purpose. *Due to the smashing glass in her story, Opaline has come to associate loud sudden noises as dangerous and has developed a fear of them. Balloons popping, glasses smashing. *Her Glass Nurse was inspired by Pullip dolls. *Opaline's MBTI is ENFP. *In an AU where she attends Hogwarts, she'd likely be in Gryffindor house due to how much she values bravery. *In the Homestuck universe, Opaline would be a Rogue of Breath. *Her Hat-Tastic outfit is reminiscent of Victorian Maiden's Adele Bustier JSK in red. *Her Thronecoming outfit takes inspiration from the Ten O'Clock Cinderella OP by FanPlusFriend in black. Timeline *26th August: Sneak preview art of a new character is released. *26th August: Trademarks for Eleonora Glass, Opaline Nella and Opaline Glass are requested by Creator. *5th September: Opaline Glass’s official profile is revealed, along with finalized art. *11th September: Opaline's Diary is launched. *5th October: Opaline's Mirror Blog is launched. *June 2016: Opaline won the Character of the Month award. Gallery EleonoraPOINT2.png|Opaline's Basic Outfit Opalinecard.png|Opaline's Rebel Card Opalinecardupdated.png|Opaline's Updated Rebel Card Opaltxt.png|Opaline's Name on the doll box OpalineGlassFArt.png|Alternative outfit designed by Rudino.raagas - thank you! 5174892_a10b823960ce8f886acade1df992316e.png|Mina turns up the memeing on this page by 100% Eahsecretsanta.jpg|Opaline and Tiny, drawn by tumblr user northstar-dollhouse as part of the 2015 eah-exchange - thank you so much!<3 Bceb4.png|Opaline in an alternative outfit drawn by SCK! Thank you<33 Opalinesketch.png|Sketch of a new outfit for Opaline, drawn by TaylorRocks -Thank you! Opalinelegacyday.png|Opaline's Legacy Day outfit Opaline_thing.png|Opaline's Hat-tastic outfit by Zena! Thank you ;w; tumblr_nzdjfaa7Cg1tj76rho1_r2_1280.jpg|Opaline aesthetic board by yours truly! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:Rebels Category:Verde Prato Category:Royalty Category:From Basile's Tales Category:OCs by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Characters of the Month